


The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks - Chapter 1

by skywindsword



Series: The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Jock Straps, Jocks, M/M, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywindsword/pseuds/skywindsword
Summary: Metro City is in need of heroes and tech mogul/multi-billionaire, Adrian Wizard of Oasis Technologies just found those heroes. Even though their extremely hot and sexy teenage jocks.





	The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks - Chapter 1

**Mason’s House**

I wake up to the sharp ringing of my alarm clock, and with a fist, I smash the annoying fucking thing into a million broken pieces. Now that I obliterated my third fucking clock this past month, I have to get up and get ready for school. I rip the covers off my partly naked figure and notice that ever since gaining my powers my body seems to have gotten not just buffer and more cut but more sensitive as well. I have to wear a pair of panties I bought from Slutty Guys Underwear (my friends dared me to do it one night when we were drinking a lot) because I get so hot now every time I go to sleep, so that’s all I wear to bed. Yes, it’s a price to pay for comfort. A small price to pay. And I’ll do it anytime, just let me sign a check real fast.

Like I’m in sludge, I trudge over to my walk-in closet, which is the size of a normal bedroom, but I don’t have anything that’s normal. Before I open the closet doors, I stop to look at myself in the mirror. My brown bed hair is going everywhere, but I can fix that with a little combing and hair gel. My brown eyes stare back at me through the mirror and begin searching up and down my pale white skin pulled tight over huge muscles. My eyes go past my large pecs topped with pink, pointy nipples and my six-pack (which I worked extremely hard to get). I begin to flex and bounce my pecs, imagining that I’m putting on a show for a girl or my friends. Then I take a look at the pink panties that are a size too small on me because I was so fucking drunk that night, and I didn’t notice that, so they snuggly hug my cock. I go lower and look over my large muscular thighs and calves. God, I’m so fucking hot. Actually God wishes he could have the body I have now.

Fuck. The only thing I wish I could stop is the constant rubbing the frilly and lacy panties do to my sensitive puck. It always makes me so horny and I always wake up with either a stiffy or cum-soaked panties because I had a vivid, body turning dream. Thankfully, today I just woke up with a hard cock. Makes the maids do less confusing work.

I just slip on a black jockstrap with a pair of black, tight but stretchy sweats and a white t-shirt. I also put on a leather jacket over my shirt and on my feet I decide to wear those new black Converse I bought yesterday. I grab my wallet, my School-ID, my backpack, and the keys to my car, and then walk out of my room and down the spiral staircase and through the large kitchen to get to the garage. While walking past the kitchen, I grab an apple out of the fruit bowl and munch on it while I walk to my red Ferrari. I was going to take the blue Tesla Roadster, but I think Tyler, my hunky big bro, took it today. I could also just fly there but that would raise suspicion.

I hop into the sports car and take off towards school. Everytime I hit a bump my seat vibrates and it makes my puck tingle. I’ll have to rub it when I get home. I make a mental note for that and arrive at school exactly 30 minutes before the bell rings, and as soon as I get out of my car my jock friends swarm me. Sam (my best friend) is the first one to grab and wrap his long, muscular arm around my shoulder. His curly red hair brushes up against my ear and when I turn, his beautiful green eyes stare back at me. He immediately slips his other hand up my t-shirt to touch and feel my pecs (he likes to call them tits for some reason. I don’t get it, but I just let him do it anyway), and he also begins to flick and rub my nipples as well. My other friend Darius comes up behind me to touch my ass, sliding his hand down the back of my pants, as I feel his fingertips touch and prod at my asshole. Then Marcus comes up and starts feeling up my arms, squeezing them and saying, “Damn, bro! You been working out a lot, haven’t you?”

“Yeah. I’ve been hitting the gym over the weekend a ton, bro.” I reply with a cocky grin.

Darius whispers in my ear, “Yeah. And have you been working out this tight, muscle hole too? You have, haven’t you? Yeah, you have. I know you have. You jock slut.”

Before I can reply, he quickly pushes past the ring of my asshole and the tip of his finger goes inside of me making me moan and turning my cock instantly hard. He takes his finger out of my ass and slaps me once on my butt, and I can feel my ass wobble and jiggle.

I laugh and reply to him, “You know it, bro!”, asI grab his crotch with my hand and jokingly stroke his surprisingly hard cock a couple times.

You might find this all weird and sexual, but it’s just bros admiring each other’s bodies, that’s all. They like to touch my body the most and call me a jock slut because I get so much pussy and I’m a total Alpha. In return, I compliment them back and touch their dicks to get back at them for all of those pranks and jokes.

**Queenvale High - Science Class**

Me and the boys went to our respective classes, me, Darius, and Leo (another one of my friends, he has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a skinnier body then the rest of us) going to Ms. Decker’s Chemistry class together.

We walked down the hallway talking about the newest plays to practice on the football field later today and how slutty Vanessa Bennett looked in her Looker story. Darius was the first one through the door and I was right behind him. The bell had rung a couple of minutes ago, so we were all late and it was obvious due to Ms. Decker’s bright red face. She looked like a fat tomato.

“Mr. Lawrence, Mr. Rhoades, and Mr. Olsen, you’re all fifteen minutes late to class. What do you have to say for yourselves?” Me. Decker states in a high, shrill voice.

_God. Her fucking voice is more annoying then my father’s slut of a girlfriend._

Darius just replies to her, “Just take it up to Mason’s father, miss.” Ms. Decker’s face immediately becomes flush and then she says in a quieter, less annoying voice, “Just sit down.”

Darius and Leo grin while I begin to snicker. All three of us take our seats in the back of the room around a lab table. Leo sits to my left and Darius to my right. Ms. Decker resumes talking and proceeds to take roll. I begin to zone out until I feel Darius put his left hand on my thigh, just as Leo puts his right hand on my back.

Ms. Decker begins with last names that start with “A” and goes down the list from there. Leo begins to slide his hand again down my back until he gets to the waistband of my sweats. Leo orders me in a quiet, soft voice, “Move your ass out a little, bubble boi.” I do what he asks without a question, thinking he’s trying to fix my underwear or something.

Meanwhile, Darius slowly moves his warm hand over to my crotch until it’s directly atop my half hard dick, and he begins to rub it slowly. _Maybe my dick is easily visible through my sweats?_

Leo’s hand makes it past my waistband and is touching every part of my hot butt. Leo and Darius both leaned over at the same time and whispered sensual things into my ears, Leo saying “I’ve never got to get a feel of that pink hole of yours, bro.” while Darius says “I want to see that dick of yours in action, dude.”

I just tried to keep a straight face during all of this and focus on Ms. Decker as she gets closer and closer to calling out my name. Unfortunately, today wasn’t a good day for me as Leo rubs his fingers over and around my tight, pink puck.

“Fuck. I have to feel it inside.” Leo says in a rushed whisper then he forcefully sticks two fingers up my muscle pussy. I let out a loud groan, drawing the attention of nearby students. They now watch as my friend finger fucks my pussy and I get closer to a release. At the same time that Leo jabbed his fingers into my hole, Darius somehow released my hard, leaking cock from the confines of my sweats and is now openly jerking me off in class, while his other hand flicks my nipples.

I just sit there panting and grinding my butt down on Leo’s fingers, it all feels so painful and blissful at the same time. I’m so lost in the moment of it all that I don’t notice Ms. Decker getting closer and closer to asking for my name.

“Peterson?” “Here.” “Quill?” “Here.” “Roberts?” “Here.” “Richards?” “Here.” Ms. Decker slowly asks and students tiredly and sometimes monotonically respond back.

“You want to cum don’t you baby? You want me to make you cum, as you hump on my thick jock fingers, imagining there is a big, hard cock impaling you deep in your tight, tasty cunt, don’t you jock slut?” Leo asks then without waiting for a answer bites my ear lobe. Darius pumps my cock even more and takes his other hand away from my nipples to reach down inside of my sweats and fondle my balls.

I just moan and whimper back at them. Ms. Decker finally gets to my name and says, “Rhoades?”

A second goes by, then two, and I finally answered in a choked, almost whisper like voice, “Here.”, just as I reach an assgasm and spurt jock juice all over Darius’s hand and my black sweats. As soon as cum comes out of my cockhead and lands on Darius, he whips his hand away to wipe it off on my shirt, and later he also tucks my spent cum coated dick back in my jock as Leo brings his fingers out of my ass.

Leo brings his fingers up to his nose, sniffs them and licks all of my ass juices off, saying “That’s some tasty pussy juice right there, bro.” before turning around in his seat and saying “Here.” to Ms. Decker. Darius does the same as I’m left there breathing hard and coming down from my raging orgasm. Soon I collect myself and get ready for some boring ass chemistry, trying to come up with a way to get my bros back for pranking me so hard.

**Queenvale High - The Football Field/Locker Room**

I finally make it to the end of the day after first having an assgasm in Chemistry class and then almost having another during lunch, when Sam cornered me in the restroom at the urinal. He ripped my sweats all the way down and proceeded to kiss, suck, and lick my ass and hole. He would come up for air and call me such a fucking little jock tease, and then slap my asscheeks a couple of times before continuing on. He stopped at the exact moment I almost went over the edge and left me really frustrated.

I had to sit in there for a couple of minutes just waiting for my raging stiffy to go down. I guess my bros are really taking the jokes seriously today. But don’t worry. I have a plan to get them all back though.

Now we come to probably the best part of my day (not counting all of the complementing and touching that my jock bros do to me) where I get to play some football. I love football and I have to as the quarterback of the Queenvale Bobcats. Sam is the team captain, Darius is a linebacker, Leo is a tight end, and Marcus is another linebacker.

Every school day and sometimes Saturdays, Coach Jackson makes us practice old and new plays, work out on the field, and do some team building exercises. Today we would practice a new play that Sam came up with called a “Queenvale Special”. I guess he forgot to tell the star quarterback how to do the play because when we started, I immediately got tackled by Clint. Clint got off me but not before grinding his dick into my ass and whispering “nice” to himself.

It wasn’t just Clint who tackled me but Darius, Leo, and some others as well. They also kept calling me “bubble boi” which is a thing Sam made a rule to say only on the field as a way to build trust between us. We practiced a lot on the field and every time I got near another player, I would feel a hand on my butt, on my crotch, or touching my muscles. Whenever they did that, I would clench my ass muscles, jerk my dick into their hand, bounce my pecs, or flex for them. It’s nice to be respected as much as the team does to me and I reward them back.

Practice was over today and I was the first one to head to the locker room. I had stripped out my football jersey, pants, shoulder pads and helmet, and I was only wearing my sweat soaked jock. I was sweating all over and I couldn’t wait to take a nice relaxing shower with all of my bros.

I got to my locker and slipped my jock down my legs while I looked for a towel in there, but I couldn’t find one, so I looked around the room for a spare. That’s when I noticed a figure standing in the doorway (connecting the gym to the locker room) of a short man with silver hair and silver eyes to match. He walked into the man musky room and was staring right at me.

_I guess he’s also an admirer of an Alpha male’s physique?_

When he was standing right in front of me, he finally spoke: “Hello Mr. Rhoades. I am a representative of Mr. Adrian Wizard.” _Holy shit! The Adrian Wizard? The big head honcho of Oasis Tech!?! He created the video game ‘Titan Strike’. I used to play that game all the time with Tyler._

I guess my shocked face was easy to see and he replied with a smile, “Yes, that Adrian Wizard. Mr. Wizard wishes to see you come to a small, private party he’s hosting downtown.” _Adrian Wizard wants me to come to a party? Woah._

“Mr. Wizard wants to celebrate all members of the ‘Rising Above and Beyond Young Male Athlete’ program he started. And you’re a huge part of that program. Actually, since you signed up for it as a sophomore and has been doing well, you will be receiving an athletic scholarship to Metro City College next year”, he continued to say.

_So. Fucking. Cool. I wonder if I can get some free not-released yet Oasis phones? I—_

I noticed that while the guy continued to talk he would occasionally sneak a peek of my big dick, and at one point, he even licked and bit his lower lip. I decided to tease him a little bit.

“You know, if you want, you can take a closer look, dude.” I interrupted him. He quickly looked up at me and into my eyes, and then fell to his knees and leaned over. His heavy warm breath hitting my half hard cock.

_Oh shit! I was just joking. What do I do now?_

“Let him suck you off, bubble boi!”

I whipped my head to the right and saw the entire football team crowded into the room, watching as this guy is about to suck my dick off. I didn’t know who said that but I was so confused and flustered that I didn’t know what to do in the moment.

The guy touched his lips to my cockhead, which had begun leaking precum, and was getting ready to suck me off. Finally, his pink lips opened wide around my fat dickhead and he swallowed half of my dick in one go. Fucking amazing.

“Wow, Mase. He’s really going at it, isn’t he?” Leo says in amazement.

My puck begins to quiver and I can feel the guy’s hands on my ass, just massaging it and grabbing handfuls. The guy slowly slides his hands closer and closer towards my sweaty asstrench.

The guy goes faster and faster on my dick. His mouth is like a warm, wet vacuum, but his tongue work is god-like. He twists his tongue around my cockhead drawing moans and groans out of me. I start to shake and I finally cum into his mouth, when a little bit of his fingertip breaks through my sweaty tight ass ring.

He swallows every last bit of my cum and even licks the sweat off of my balls, cock, and taint. He doesn’t lick my asscrack, but before he leaves he slips a white card into my backpack and winks at me.

I’m left there breathing heavily and feeling even more exhausted. But my puck feels energized. Weird.

**After Practice - Mason’s House**

When I get home after practice and after that pretty amazing, but humiliating blowjob from that guy, I barge into my room and crash spread-eagle on my bed. I laid there for a sec on my stomach with my perky ass up in the air until I remember the party tonight. I sit up, flip over, and grab my bag beside my bed to look for the card the fag slipped into my bag.

Thanks to all of the shit in my bag, I have to fish around for awhile until I can feel the outline of the small card. I pull it out and quickly read the black words printed on the card. It reads, “You are invited to a party hosted by Adrian Wizard, to celebrate his ‘Rising Above and Beyond Young Male Athlete’ program of which you are a part of. Please join us at Kirby Spire at 469 Goldenrod Avenue, around 9:30 PM.” I finish reading it and with a groan flop backwards back on the bed.

I really don’t want to go the party, as I was planning on inviting Sam over to get drunk and fuck a couple of strippers. I glance around the room while trying to figure out what to do and I instantly catch the intense gaze of the life-sized Brad Knight poster hung on the wall across from my bed. Brad Knight is a popular quarterback for the Metro City Mavericks, a college football team. He’s also the president of the best frat out there at uni — Alpha Alpha Alpha, my bro Tyler’s frat. I really look up to him. He’s the reason why I work out as much as I do now. I want to achieve the ultimate studliness that he has now. He’s like my one and only idol, and I hope to reach the fame of level he’s at.

Sam bought the thing for me for my birthday along with a bottle of whiskey, but don’t mention it to my parents. When he showed it to me, I instantly gave him a hug and strangely his hands quickly went to my ass, but I didn’t care in the moment until they began to slide down the wristband of my gym shorts. I wouldn’t ever tell my friends, but whenever I fuck a girl and she’s riding me, I’ll look into Brad’s eyes and immediately be driven to give the girl the best fuck of her life.

On the poster underneath of medium-sized red letters outlined in white that reads “Brad Knight Wants To” is Brad looking straight ahead, holding a football, and clad only in shoulder pads and compression football pants. Clearly the photographer wanted to sell a lot of posters, because without a football jersey, Brad’s large pecs topped with pointy brown nipples and six-pack are on full display. And the same can be said for his large package. The pants hang so low that his curly brown pubes and the base of his large cut cock can be seen as well. I don’t really need to see the rest of his crotch because the tightness of the pants clearly outline the big cock that goes down his right leg. I’m also pretty sure the photographer had people spray Brad with a water bottle because he’s wet as well. Beneath Brad’s feet is the words “Save The Pandas!”

As I stare into Brad’s brown eyes, my pussy — um… puck instantly begins to tingle, itch, and then pulse to a steady rhythm. I can hear Brad telling me, “Fuck, Mason. You look so fucking hot today. I just want to see that pink hole of yours bro.” Now my puck is chewing on my sweats and I can’t resist it any longer.

I sit up off my bed, pull my sweats off along with my jock, lift my legs up and onto my shoulders, and proceed to spit a little into my hand, lubing it up. With my spit soaked palm, I slap my hand down on my pink muscle pussy again and again and again. With my other hand, I take off my shirt and twist and flick my pink nipples. I use my pointer finger and thumb to twist my right nipple, then my left nipple back and forth, also pulling on them. Ever so quickly, I feel myself getting closer to an assgasm, specially when a couple of spit coated fingers slip into my ass, drawing a moan from my throat.

I’m now fingerfucking myself faster and faster. I have a rhythm going on now where I fuck myself, then I take a finger out and immediately plunge them back in. Oh shit, here it comes. _Brad Knight is going to fuck my pretty pink pussy with his big, hard, cut cock. Oh fucking shit!_

Unfortunately, my phone vibrates on my nightstand and it brings me out of my horny, dazed state. I groan and slip my fingers out of my ass, as well as tear my gaze away from the poster. I grab my phone and see that an alarm is going off for 9:30. _Oh shit! I’m late for the party! How the fuck could I forget that!_

I rush over to my closet and, in a blur, search through all of my athletic clothing to find the suit that my dad bought me for formal events. I slip on the suit, kicking off my black converses and as I bend down to put on my dress shoes, I accidentally rip a hole in the back of my pants. Also, I guess I forgot to put on underwear, but I decide to not focus on that right now as I have to hurry like, right fucking now!

I put on my dress shoes and grab my phone (and the invitational card as well) before opening my bedroom window and blasting off into the sky heading towards the glowing lights of the city

**Kirby Spire - The Party**

Thankfully, I arrive before I guess everyone has arrived to the party, so I’m able to touch down in an alleyway besides the spiraling tower and get into the building before anyone sees where I came from. I walk into the lobby which has black marble floors, white marble walls, and an Art Deco metal curving put on the ceiling. I take the card out of my pocket and see that at the bottom it read “Floor 1938” so, I walk towards four elevators and push the up button. While I wait for the elevator, an average height hunky black guy with dreads dressed in a silver tuxedo and shiny black dress shoes walks up beside me to also wait on the elevator.

He stands really close and I try to slide over a little bit to give myself some room. Unfortunately, he notices and looks over to me while raising an eyebrow up.

“Is there a problem?” He says in a deep, husky voice with a slight accent that I couldn’t decipher.

“No. No, problem here. Bud. Buddy.” I reply as my cheeks start to blush a little and my voice gains this nervous tone to it.

Ding!

We both tear our eyes from one another and look towards the open elevator doors. I’m the first to walk in as he’s right behind me. I turn around as the elevator doors close and now I’m stuck in this tight, enclosed space with a man who looks like might beat the shit out of me for just glancing at him weird.

I look around for the floor buttons, but can’t find any until the guy reaches around me and presses a dimly glowing white screen pad on the wall. He types in the number for the floor and the elevator begins to go upwards.

I decide to clear the air between us, so I turn around and tell him “Name’s Mason Rhoades” while holding my hand out to him. He looks down at my held out hand and tightly grasps it.

“Du—“ _Ding! “You have arrived at Floor 1938.”_

The sound of the elevator arriving at the floor and the voice of a woman cuts off the guy before he can say anything else. He lets go of my hand and for some weird reason I don’t want him too. He is the first to leave through the open doors and I’m following his lead.

He leads me into a large lounge room with couches, tables, food, and drinks. There seems to be like six other people in the room with us. _I don’t recognize anyone here — holy shit! Is that Brad Knight!?!_

Brad stood there in a peach colored tuxedo with a matching colored bow tie and black dress shoes. His brown hair is combed nicely and his white teeth somehow shine in the softly lit room. He’s texting on his phone when I fast walk over to him. He only notices me when I’m right in front of him.

“Hi. Do I know you?” He asks nicely in a deep, baritone voice. “No, but you might know my brother, his name is Tyler Rhoades?” I reply back with a nervous smile.

He takes a moment and then his eyes lit up with recognition, “Oh! You’re Tyler’s little bro, Mason?”

“Yep. Tyler is my big bro.” I answer. “Tyler’s told me a lot about you.” _Oh really??_

“He said that you’re a quarterback for the Queenvale Bobcats and you strive to be like me.”

“Yeah.” I reply back sheepishly.

“He even said you have a poster of me on your wall and that you jerk off to it.” He says teasingly.

“No! No. I don’t. I just use it for inspiration when I need to do better.” I yell back and then get quieter after my outburst draws looks. “Yeah, of course, bro. It’s fine if you do weird stuff to a poster of me. Maybe after this you can see everything up close and personal” He tells me and then winks charmingly.

I’m so excited that I say in an upbeat voice, “Ok!”

All of a sudden a waiter bumps into me and he drops a tray of mini hotdogs. I turn around and bend over to help him pick up the mess as I apologize to him. I’m so caught up in helping this poor helpless guy that I don’t notice the sudden cool breeze hitting my asshole and Brad getting a clear shot at my pink pussy.

I hear a low whistle coming from behind me and so with a hand on my knee, I turn around and see Brad staring right at my muscle butt. I unconsciously clench my asscheeks together and this earns a slap on my ass from Brad and him rearranging his crotch, which has begun to protrude out a little bit.

I finish helping the waiter and stand back up to continue talking with Brad when a clinking of glass can be heard behind us. I turn around and see a glass of alcohol raised in the air by an older, grey haired gentleman I recognize to be Adrian Wizard.

Mr. Wizard in a posh British accent tells us “Hello, everyone. Thank you all for coming here to this special event. I want to thank my personal chef for cooking all of this food. Thank my guests for eating all of the mini hot dogs and not letting me have a single one.” This earns chuckles and laughs from all of us. “But I brought you all here today to celebrate something a little more special than handing out awards for ‘Best Tight End’”. Strangely, he looked at me when he said that. “No, I brought you all here today to say that I know that you are all superheroes and that you have superhuman abilities.”

A couple of gasps ring out through the room and I’m sure I’m not the only one with a shocked look on my face. After everybody settles, Mr. Wizard continues on, “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on revealing your secret identities to the public or using them as blackmailing material, I assure you. I just want there to be trust between us.”

“Go to hell!” A man says to my left. He points a hairy finger at Mr. Wizard and storms out of the room.

Wizard signs and watches as the man leaves.

“One down, five more to go.” A poor attempt at a joke by Wizard.

“I want you to join me in creating a unified group of young male heroes in protecting this city from crime.” As he says this, he spreads his arms out like he’s trying to give all of us a hug. “Nightshadow?” He gestures towards a tall, black haired young stud in a black suit.

Brad looks over at the man in bewilderment and says, “Scott, you’re Nightshadow?” The man replies, “Yeah. I was going to tell you, but only when you told me that you had superpowers.”

Brad looks sheepish, “I was going to get around to it sooner or later, it’s just football and, you know, my dad.”

_Who doesn’t know Brad’s father, U.S. Senator Hank Knight and firm opposer of super human rights._

Scott just nods and switches his attention back on the patiently awaiting man, “I’m not just going to trust on your word, I need something more than that.”

“How about this?” Mr. Wizard gestures to a short blonde man around my age with crystal blue eyes and pink lips. He’s wearing a more casual outfit then the rest of us. _Oh shit, that’s Tommy Wernik, the gymnast from school! What’s he doing here? He doesn’t seem like he’s has powers._ He walks up beside the man and takes a pen out of his pocket.

“A pen? You’ve got to be kidding —“ Scott is cut off as a bright flash blinds everyone in the room. Instead of the casually dressed twink standing in front of us, now Tommy is in a full navy blue bodysuit with a golden belt and a red cape outlined in golden threads. On his belt, there were pouches to carry things in and in his hand he was holding a wooden staff topped with a gleaming purple gem.

“Mr. Wizard? Do I have to wear this getup? I don’t like it, it’s too tight on my skin. Like look at this.” Tommy whined to the man in a high-pitched but soft voice and then bent over to show him something.

_Rip!_

Tommy had bent over and ripped a hole in the back of his costume. He bent up with a blush on his cheeks, apologized quickly to everyone, and attempted to see where the rip was by turning his back to us.

He bent over again and a dark pink, tiny and pristine rosebud looked back at us from fat cheeks, winking. I could see that Tommy was wearing a pink thong and the strap going down between his two cheeks had somehow moved to the side. _Tommy must feel so humiliated. But damn does he have a hot ass._

Tommy eventually turned back around and just stood next to Mr. Wizard while he continued to talk. “Tommy here was chosen to be the magical champion of the world by ancient British druids, who imbued him with their arcane powers, so he could stop a great evil that is trying to get out. What that evil is we still don’t know, sadly the druids didn’t disclose that” Wizard says in a grave voice.

“Tommy, or Witch Boy, as I call him, can’t do this alone. He needs not just my help, but your help too. Please, will you join us in stopping this ancient evil from destroying the world?” Wizard pleads to us.

The room becomes quiet for a minute as everyone mulls it over. Surprising not just myself, but everyone else in the room, I lift up my hand and say, “Yeah. I’ll do it.”

Wizard’s eyes light up with excitement and something else I can’t figure out, and then he looks at Brad.

Brad soon follows me and also says yes, then the guy with the dreads, and then Wizard comes to a silent Scott with arms crossed.

“Mr. Grey?”

Scott eventually relents and says, “Fucking fine. I’ll join but I still don’t trust you.”

Mr. Wizard sighs, looks down, then he snaps his fingers and three formally dressed people come out of another room holding suitcases with the label, “TJ”, printed on them. The people sit the suitcases down on a table to the left of Wizard and then quietly leave.

Wizard turns and walks over to the table where the suitcases where placed. He opens each one individually and from the last one, he pulls out a red jockstrap with blue stripes running up and down it. He turns back around and hands the jock to me.

I look at his outstretched hand and take the jock from him. I flip it over and then look back at him. He says to us, “I have taken the liberty of redesigning your previous uniforms. I found that Nightshadow over there was fighting thugs in rags. With my vast resources, I was able to design each costume to suit your individual powers.” He then continues to hand out speedos, a thong, and a singlet. He also hands out boots, domino masks, knee pads, capes, bracelets, and more.

The guy with the dreads is given a green and yellow wrestling singlet, green boots, a yellow domino mask, green knee pads, and yellow leather fingerless gloves.

Scott got handed a black speedo, a blue domino mask, black bracelets, black boots, blue knee pads, black gloves with blue on the knuckles, and a black metal rod.

Brad got only a gold necklace shaped like a fiery sun with an orange gem in the middle and gold bracelets. Tommy got a black thong, a short black cape, black shoes, and a black witch's hat. While I received red laced up boots, blue knee pads, a blue domino mask, and red leather fingerless gloves to go with my red jock.

“I had the garments made out of an ultra strong, extremely flexible and resistant spider silk, threaded with cotton for extra comfort. Unfortunately, the supply of the silk was limited so I was only able to make very revealing costumes, so forgive me.” Wizard explained to us.

“Why did I just get this necklace and these bracelets?” Brad questioned. “Well even though the spider silk is highly resistant, it doesn’t work in extreme heat, and because of your powers and how you put off a lot of heat when you light up, I just decided for you to fight in the nude. I mean, one is going to notice anything, anyway.” Wizard answered back.

“Oh.”

“So…” Scott said “What know?”

“Well, change into your costumes. I want to see if I got the right size or not.”

One by one, we all strip out of our clothing and place them on the ground. Wizard also gives us bags to put them in so we don’t have to haul around piles of clothing. Tommy takes off the bodysuit by unzipping the back with some help from Scott. Tommy is naked except for a pink thong that nicely shows off his average-sized package and big butt. He slips the thong down his legs revealing his average length dick. It’s nothing compared to my own, but I think he has me beat in the ass department. Tommy is a prime example of a “bubble boi”. I glance up his body and notice his hard pink nipples pointing straight out from his chest like two bullets. When Scott helped Tommy out of his old costume, his hand grazed Tommy’s nipple and I saw Tommy pause for a second.

I inwardly gasp at Brad’s muscles as he calmly and comfortably takes off his dress shirt and pants. His big tan thighs come into sight along with his large muscular pecs topped with the same brown nipples I see every morning when I wake up. Once the pants come off, I see that he’s wearing a black jock that does nothing for his donkey dick. Eventually they also come off and my once flaccid cock quickly grows into a raging boner.

Scott had taken off his pants and boxer briefs allowing me to see his long pale cock hanging out. Not bad for a guy his size. He had this kind of swimmer’s body going on with shredded abs and thick arms. His pale white skin matched perfectly with his pink nipples. He slid on his black speedo and I watched as he attempted to haul his thick cock into that tiny thing. Somehow he did the impossible (stuffing a giant cock into tiny underwear) but, the speedo did nothing to hide his dick. His cock sat low in the speedo so low it caused the top of his black pubes and the base of his cock to show. I bet if he started running, his dick would bounce completely out. Scott turned around and the top of his ass could be seen. _Damn! I want to just bounce a quarter into his ass cleavage._

I turn to look at the guy with dreads and saw that he’s completely naked. His large, long, dark, almost black cock hangs low in between his legs and his bubble butt juts out from his waist like a fleshy, wobbly shelf. It jiggles every time he takes a step, honestly, I don’t know how I didn’t notice it after getting out of the elevator. He easily slips on his costume and sensing eyes on him, quickly looks up but I turn my gaze away before he spots me.

I decide to follow suit by also stripping out my suit and pants. I kick my shoes off and put on the red boots given to me. I don’t even realize that I’m giving everybody in the room a great view of my exposed backside because I left without putting on any underwear. I put on the red jock noting that it fits quite snugly around my cock and the bottom strap really lifts up my muscle booty. I lace up the red boots and slip on the red gloves.

After I finish putting on my costume (minus the domino mask), I go over to the guy with dreads to ask for his name again.

“Hey. Sorry, I didn’t get your name in the elevator.” I tell him.

“Oh, the name’s Duke, Duke Grimshaw.” Duke answers with a slight southern tang.

“Grimshaw is an awesome name, dude.” He thanks me and we both turn our attention to Mr. Wizard.

“Now that everyone’s suited up,” He looks around at everyone and smiles “we can finally begin.”

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
